baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Desharik
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = Chapter 4 |required_other = |area = *Brynnlaw (AR1600) **Desharik's Estate (AR1601) |organization = Brynnlaw pirates |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = *Getting inside the asylum *Leaving the island *Island concerns: Ginia's tale |level = 15 |hit_points = 108 |xp_value = 11,000 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 11 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 14 |total_scores = 74 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Large Swords ++ Two Weapon Style |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 6 |racial_enemy = |morale = 12 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 8 |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = ppdesh; ppdesh2 |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 0 |items = *Studded Leather Armor +1 *Scimitar +1 *Scimitar +1 |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = PPDESH (estate) PPDESH2 (Brynnlaw) |store_code = }} Pirate Lord Desharik, sometimes also referred to as Pirate King, is a male human fighter – of lawful neutral alignment in the original Shadows of Amn, but with a better fitting chaotic evil in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition – and the ruler of the pirate-controlled island of Brynnlaw in 1369 DR, which means that he becomes a potential obstacle to Gorion's Ward in Chapter 4. Getting Inside When spoken to, Golin will explain that there are two ways for Gorion's Ward to get into Spellhold. The first is to slay Perth the Adept, a local representative of the Cowled Wizards, and take the Asylum Wardstone that he possesses. The other way is to speak to Captain Desharik and convince him that you are somebody who needs to be interred. Desharik's house is located in the extreme northwest of Brynnlaw, and is one of the largest houses around. To get inside, the player will need to do one of three things: say they were sent by Saemon Havarian (only works if he brought the party to Brynnlaw), say they were sent by Golin (only works if they have spoken to him), or bribe the guard with 300 gold pieces. Getting Desharik to send you to the asylum is actually harder than it sounds, because he's either not eager to send anyone there, or he's just paranoid. You have three options to convince him you belong there (four in the Enhanced Edition): Firstly, you can try to verbally convince him. This requires a minimum of 18 Charisma and choosing the correct responses - simply saying "I'm mad!" is too simple for him to find convincing. Also, don't mention your intentions of freeing a prisoner, since he has no intention of disrupting his profitable relationship with the Asylum. Secondly, if your party includes Minsc, you can use the fact you travel with Minsc as proof of your madness by introducing the two to each other. After a few minutes of conversation, Desharik is eager to have you all committed. Thirdly, if your party includes Yoshimo, then he will step forward and call in a "favor" he is owed by Desharik, resulting in your party being convicted. Finally, in the Enhanced Edition only, if your party includes Wilson, you can introduce him to Desharik as proof of your madness in a similar manner to Minsc. Desharik's bedroom includes four containers, some trapped and/or locked, with several potions of Extra Healing, gold, +2 arrows and bolts, a Light Crossbow +1 and a Longbow +2; he personally wears Studded Leather Armor +1 and dual-wields +1 scimitars in either hand. Escaping If the party opts to trust Saemon Havarian after making Jon Irenicus flee from Spellhold, they will learn that Desharik has confiscated Saemon's ship, so he needs them to steal a signal horn from Desharik's mistress Cayia so they can escape on his ship. If Desharik was not killed before the party entered the asylum, he will appear as the party prepares to set sail, although he will not fight. Category:Image needed